This Is My Story
by Joanne4
Summary: Amy-Lee is the younger sister of Matt and Jeff Hardy. She joins them on the road after being raped by he now ex-boyfriend. She captures the heart of Randy Orton but things aren't simle as theres a third life invovled. This is her story.


**Chapter 1.**

My name is Amy-Lee Hardy, I'm 20 years old and my brothers are Matt and Jeff Hardy the WWE superstars. How cool you may be thinking, well most of the time it is but when it comes to dating guys trust me you'd want to trade them in. Since I started dating they have scared off virtually every guy I like Matt being worse than Jeff but it is a case of the lesser of two evils. I joined them on the road two months ago after being raped by my now ex-boyfriend. This is my story.

Two months earlier.

I ran home as fast as my legs which felt as heavy as lead would carry me through the dark streets, holding my coat tightly around my small form. I searched my bag for my keys, fumbling with the lock before tripping into the house. I dashed upstairs to my room tears streaming down my face, ignoring my brothers who were still awake watching movies like they always were when home from travelling with the WWE. They followed me upstairs wanting to find out what had gotten there little sister into this state as they were so protective of me. They knocked on the door waiting for a reply.

"Go away." I sobbed.

"Come on Lee let us in." Jeff requested through the door.

"Just leave me alone." I retorted.

"We just want to make sure your ok Aimes?" Matt tried.

"I said leave me alone!"

"What do you thinks up with her?" Matt asked Jeff.

"No idea probably something to do with that jack ass of a boyfriend of hers, but it seems like she doesn't want to talk about it."

With that they went back down stair to finish watching the movie they had started. They had learnt over the years not to push at a subject or I would tear them a new one for interfering, I would come to them when I was ready and they had just reasoned that it was something to do with Pete my boyfriend, we were always arguing so that was nothing new.

Once I was sure they had gone back down stairs, continuing to sob I removed my coat which I had been clinging to for dear life. I gasped when I saw that state of my clothes. My shirt which was supposed to be fitted around my small waist and pert breasts, hung loosely open and shredded, my bra had been ripped open exposing my breast and my skirt was hitched up over my bum around my waist. Still I couldn't bring myself to say anything to anyone. I knew this was all my fault no one would believe me if I told them what happened. I slowly got undressed out of my ruined clothes careful with every movement as pain racked my body. I walked into my attached bathroom running a bath before climbing into the soapy water washing the blood and dirt from my body and hair. Looking myself over as I dried off I saw the dark purple bruises that had begun to form on my wrists, ribs and legs. I was a mess; Pete had really done a number on me this time how was I going to hide these bruises this time from Matt and Jeff.

Meanwhile down stairs.

Just then there was a knocking at the door. Jeff walked over to answer it and standing there in front of his very eyes was the man he despised, Pete. He hurt his sister too much for him to even care that he was my boyfriend. He believed I could do better, he believed any guy I was with should treat me like a princess. That was the last thing Pete treated me like.

"What do you want?" Jeff sneered at him.

"I need to talk to Amy."

Jeff stepped aside allowing him into the house. He despised the guy but he had learnt to respect that I was a grown woman now and could make my own decisions weather he liked it or not.

"She's in her room do not upset her!" He warned

He trudged up the stairs walking straight into my room. Finding me there rapped in just a towel.

"What do you want?" I stammered backing away for him. I tried to show him I wasn't scared of him but I don't think it worked. It was impossible not to be scared after what he'd just done to me.

"Don't be like that Amy, baby."

"Please leave I don't want you here."

"Don't lye you know you do. Just like you wanted what you got earlier." He started to advance backing me into a corner. I could see his eyes ripping the towel from my body as he licked his lips.

"Pete leave me alone just go, I don't want you anywhere near me." I tried again

Pete wasn't having any of it he lunged forwards grabbing hold of my hair pulling me to my feet and towards him.

"Get off me!!" I screamed.

Matt and Jeff heard me scream from down stairs and that was all it took for them to come charging up the stairs and straight into my room. Seeing the scene in front of him Jeff didn't give Pete time to get a word in he just jumped on him and started pounding on the young mans head and face which surprised me as it tended to Matt who was the hot head not Jeff. Matt jumped in pulling his younger brother away the last thing he needed right now was to get suspended from the WWE again. He grabbed hold of Pete's shirt lifting his bloody face up to his.

"If you ever go near Aimes again we will kill you! Got it?" Matt sneered.

The beaten man nodded and Matt released him, giving him a kick to the ribs for good measure before physically throwing him out of the house. Jeff walked over to me taking me in his arms but I pushed him away. I felt so dirty right now and didn't want any mans hands on me.

"Don't." Was all I said.

Jeff looked me over noticing the bruises on my wrists, taking them in his hands examining them for awhile before he asked. "What did he do to you Lee?"

"Its nothing Jeff just leave it please." I sobbed pulling my wrists free from his grasp trying to hide them by folding my arms.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me." Matt added joining us. "Did that ass hole do this to you?"

I didn't say anything, I didn't have to, they both knew the truth. They both knew he had caused the bruises and knew the force he must have used to cause them.

"That's it!" Jeff snapped "You're coming on the road with us when we leave tomorrow. I'm not leaving you here alone with him about. Not when he's doing this to you."

I tried to protest, I really didn't want to be surrounded by men after tonight but Matt agreed with Jeff so I really had no choice.

A.N: So that's the first chapter let me know what you think weather its good or bad I'd really like to know what you think.


End file.
